A Senhora Swan
by dannycullenbr
Summary: FIC TRADUZIDA! One Shot. Uma prisioneira é trazida à bordo para ser vigiada por um dos marinheiros. Mas tudo é o que parece? Autora: Jayeliwood.


**A Senhora Swan**

"Aqui está a prisioneira, meu senhor." Os dois homens colocaram em minha cabine, a menina que se debatia sendo agarrada pelos braços de ambos. Ela lutava ferozmente, os olhos brilhando de raiva. Embora, eu acho que ficaria irritado também, se eu estivesse sido capturado como refém.

"Você não é um jovem demais para ser um capitão?" A menina sibilou.

Uns dos homens sacudiram-na violentamente para frente, fazendo com que ela curvasse a cabeça. "Você deveria mostrar respeito!" Ele gritou para ela.

"Você está dispensado. Deixe a menina aos meus cuidados." Eu disse, irritado.

Eles arremessaram a menina no chão com um leve ruído e saíram com pressa. Eles não se deixavam enganar com meu temperamento. Eu andei a frente e ajoelhei-me, oferecendo minha mão à garota. "Peço desculpas pelos meus homens. Eles não sabem como agir em torno de uma verdadeira dama."

Ela se estabeleceu sem o auxílio da minha mão. Eu sorri tranqüilo para ela e fiquei por mim mesmo de pé. Finalmente pude dar uma boa olhada para a moça. Seu cabelo era de um castanho brilhante. Grande parte dele estava erguida para cima de seus ombros num penteado complicado, mas alguns fios estavam começando a cair a pela face diligentemente. Seus olhos estavam brilhando num marrom profundo. Seus lábios eram além de cheios e curvados num delicioso biquinho. Ela era pequena, uma fada em relação a mim. Suas curvas eram completamente definidas pelo vestido de seda verde-floresta que ela usava. Teria seu pai, o governador, a vestido tão tentadoramente na esperança de que alguém a raptasse? Se não por nós, teria sido por outro. Talvez alguém que não fosse tão gentil.

"Será que a senhorita está com sede? Ou com fome? Posso lhe fornecer tudo o que você desejar pra deixá-la mais confortável." Eu disse graciosamente enquanto caminhava até a jarra de vinho que nos esperava.

"Um barco." Ela disse, erguendo o queixo em desafio.

"Receio que isso é uma coisa que não posso lhe oferecer. Peço desculpas, mas nada que lhe coloque em perigo acontecerá enquanto você estiver sobre os meus cuidados. Esperamos devolvê-la ao seu pai no final da semana."

"Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?" Ela perguntou, o veneno claro em seu tom.

"Por razões políticas que você não seria capaz de entender, minha senhora." Servi-me de um copo de vinho e tomei um gole generoso.

"Eu sou a filha do governador. Meu pai irá assinar o tratado com os nativos amanhã. Você está seqüestrando-me na esperança de que isso não aconteça." Ela explicou, as mãos gesticulando à sua frente enquanto falava.

"Se você sabe a razão, por que pergunta então?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso se espalhando sobre meus lábios.

"Por que você quer impedir isso? Não existem restrições lá!" Ela gritou, com as mãos jogadas para o ar.

"Você está certa. Não existem. Mas, a pessoa que nos contratou não acha que o tratado seria... útil... no caso dele." Expliquei. Não fazia mal algum em dizer isso. Nada iria mudar o que iria acontecer.

"Meu pai não irá ceder.", ela sibilou, andando em minha direção. "Ele vai fazer o que é certo."

"Você é o orgulho e a alegria de seu pai. Qualquer um sabe disso, minha senhora. Não acha que ele faria qualquer coisa para manter sua querida filha segura? E para sua própria segurança, eu espero que ele decida ceder às exigências." Eu tomei um gole longo. "Seria uma vergonha causar danos neste belo corpo."

"Seu MONSTRO!" Ela rosnou para mim, suas pequenas mãos segurando minha camisa e arranhando meu peito.

A taça de cristal com o vinho caiu ao chão, mas não se quebrou. Ele rolou ao longo da cabine, o vinho se espalhando pelo chão. Eu agarrei-lhe o pulso e atirei-a em minha cama dura. Ela caiu facilmente, com mais mechas de seus cabelos se espalhando.

"Se você não vai agir como uma dama, eu não vou tratá-la como uma, Senhora Swan." Eu lhe disse, retirando meu colete. "Tentemos ser civilizados, especialmente em face às adversidades."

"Eu sempre serei mais civilizada do que você." Ela cuspiu e de alguma forma resgatou suas energias. Ela se apoiou com os braços e estava respirando pesadamente, o peito arfante subindo e descendo.

Inclinei-me para perto dela, meu rosto não mais do que três centímetros de distância. "Respeito é algo que você ganha, mocinha. Eu trabalhei pelo meu. O que você fez para ter o seu?"

Meus olhos penetram os dela. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos e eu queria beijá-los. Ela ficava maravilhosa quando estava com raiva. Ouvi o barulho antes de perceber o que acontecendo. Eu estava completamente fascinado por ela. Minha própria adaga foi pressionada em minha barriga.

"Eu nunca roubei, enganei, ou assassinei. Foi assim que ganhei meu respeito." Ela disse ferozmente.

"E, você estaria disposta a mudar tudo isso por um pirata?" Eu perguntei. Minha mão pegando rapidamente seu pulso. Ela tentou lutar comigo, mas eu rapidamente a dominei. Apertei-a de volta na cama, abrangendo minhas pernas em sua cintura. Eu segurei sua mão que ainda empunhava a faca dourada, mantendo seus punhos juntos.

Usando sua própria mão, trouxe a adaga para os cordões de vestido. Eu podia senti-la tentando lutar comigo, mas seu esforço era infrutífero. Eu era muito mais forte. Com um movimento rápido deslizei a lâmina sobre os cordões e puxei o punhal para cima, cortando as amarras de seda delicada.

Ela gritou de frustração. Suas pernas começaram a chutar, mas eu a travei com meus joelhos. "Meu Deus, você é muito mal-humorada, Senhora Swan."

"E, você é um-"

"Cuidado menina. Você deve ter cuidado com essa sua língua. Eu ainda tenho a adaga e seria uma vergonha se ela fosse usada em mais do que seu espartilho."

"Você me disse que seria respeitoso comigo!" Ela sibilou.

"Exceções serão feitas se você não puder se comportar." Essa era uma ameaça vazia. Eu não iria machucá-la. Embora ela estivesse me frustrando. Ela era linda e a forma com que sua pele corava por conta da raiva me levava à loucura.

Ela batalhava contra o meu aperto. Eu rosnei alto e joguei a faca no chão. Ela parou surpresa, com os olhos arregalados. A faca cravou de pé, direto no chão de madeira. Ela levou um minuto para recuperar-se antes de começar a lutar novamente.

"Devo dizer Senhora Swan, que você está deixando a si mesma muito... tentadora." Eu disse devagar apenas para irritá-la. Eu nunca iria admitir mesmo que fosse a mais pura verdade.

Ela rosnou para mim, seus olhos selvagens. Seu cabelo estava completamente desfeito e bagunçado em torno de sua cabeça. Ela ergueu o corpo, lutando contra meu domínio, mas caiu para trás em seus esforços, mas trazendo-me junto a ela. Eu estava a uma polegada de distância de seu rosto.

Ela parou de se mover, os olhos firmes aos meus. Ela piscou lentamente, respirando profundamente. Era demais. O capitão arrancaria minha cabeça, mas isso não importava. Debrucei-me para frente e tomei a boca de forma arrebatadora.

Ela não reagiu da maneira que eu pensei que ela faria. Em vez de agir violentamente, ela travou-se. Depois de um momento seus lábios se moveram com os meus. Ela separou os lábios, permitindo que minha língua tivesse o acesso desejado. Feliz, eu explorei sua boca, minha língua roçando com a dela.

Cuidadosamente e lentamente liberei suas mãos. Eu esperava que ela me empurrasse, mas logo que isso aconteceu, suas mãos repousaram sobre meus ombros. Levei uma de minhas mãos até sua barriga, afastando a parte frontal do vestido rasgado. Corri meus dedos ao longo do seu estômago através do tecido fino. Suas costas se arquearam em resposta, e ela gemeu contra a minha boca.

"Tão passional, tão cheia de fogo. Alguém alguma vez lhe disse o quanto você fica linda quando está com raiva? "Eu lhe perguntei. Minha mão se mudou por baixo da camisola e os músculos de sua barriga se apertaram em resposta.

"Não..." ela sussurrou, com olhos fechados firmemente.

Eu ri. "Talvez porque eles têm medo de irritá-la."

"Só você que me deixa tão irritada." Ela disse em tom desafiador.

"Então, eu tenho a sorte de vê-la em seu estado mais selvagem e devasso." Eu disse suavemente. Minha mão foi as suas costas e começaram a trabalhar fitas de sua saia.

"Eu não sou uma selvagem." Ela murmurou, sua pele corando um belo tom de rosa.

"Eu tenho que discordar." Inclinei-me e apertei meus lábios ao seu ouvido. "Eu acredito que você é extremamente selvagem e isso é muito divertido. E você adora o que estou fazendo agora."

Ela estremeceu. "Você não-"

Eu lhe calei com meus lábios. Movi-os com mais força contra os dela, sugando o lábio inferior. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram no meu cabelo, me segurando contra sua boca. "Indomada e incomparávelmente linda."

Puxei o vestido de forma harmoniosa, revelando as pequenas anáguas abaixo. "Por que as mulheres nobres insistem em usar tantas vestimentas?"

"Por que é respeitável."

"Está quente. Você está nos trópicos, meu amor. Não é nem um pouco prático ser coberta por tantos tecidos pesados e acabar ganhando uma hipertermia." Falei revirando os olhos para a menina

"O que você acha adequado?" Ela perguntou, seus lábios cheios repuxados em um sorriso.

"Simplesmente nada."

"Sim, então o senhor gostaria de ter-me como sua escrava e usar-me somente para seu prazer?" Ela disse sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos de maneira dramática.

"Gostaria, mas acredito que sua boca estaria ocupada demais me atiçando pra fazer outros serviços." brinquei.

Ela corou enquanto pensava nas coisas que ela poderia fazer com sua boca. "O senhor não é um cavalheiro."

"E, você não é uma dama. Então nós somos a companhia perfeita um por outro." Sorri para ela. Lentamente, ela retornou o sorriso.

Debrucei-me para frente de novo e comecei a beijar seus lábios. Seus dedos foram agarrar meus ombros, mas desta vez não com raiva, e sim com desejo. Ela cantarolava contra a minha boca. Com uma mão eu desfiz a minha camisa, expondo meu peito e me deixando mais confortável. Ela a retirou, puxando-a de dentro de minhas calças enquanto o beijo se tornava mais intenso.

Retirei a metade superior do seu vestido, deixando-a em nada além de seu espartilho e vestes de baixo. Praticamente nua aos meus olhos, eu ansiava por ela. Sei que a maiorias das mulheres gostam de ser completamente despidas por um homem. Abaixei os meus lábios até seu ombro, beijando-lhe levemente a clavícula. Ela gemeu em resposta, o seu pequeno corpo trêmulo.

"Você me daria esse prazer, minha senhora?" Falei contra seu ombro. Arrastei minha língua levemente sobre ela antes de beijá-la. Mudei minhas mãos até as amarras que prendiam o tecido ao seu corpo e as retirei, os nós desatando facilmente. Eu desfiz o outro lado antes mesmo que ela respondesse.

"Meu senhor, eu não sei o que você quer dizer." Ela sussurrou.

"Diga-me se você gosta disso. Diga-me se você aprecia a minha boca em sua pele quente." Sibilei, meus lábios se movendo contra a sua carne enquanto eu falava.

"É uma sensação maravilhosa." Seus dedos se moveram entre os meus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que ela segurava meu pescoço lascivamente. Atendi ao pedido silencioso da pequena menina, movendo minha boca sobre o ponto sensível em seu pescoço. Ela gemeu baixinho, levantando o queixo para me dar um melhor acesso.

Eu me ergui, e ela gemeu baixinho. Ela estava apreciando a pressão que meu corpo exercia sobre o dela, mas havia coisas que careciam de minha atenção. Com um único puxão retirei o espartilho e joguei-o no chão, rasgando o restante dos cordões que o uniam. Agora ela estava exposta para mim em nada além de cinta-liga e anáguas de seda branca, revelando o restante do corpo para o meu bel prazer visual.

"Você é mais linda do que eu imaginava." Disse-lhe enquanto eu trabalhava minhas mãos por suas pernas. Elas se afastaram ligeiramente, me dando uma melhor visão. Eu grunhi comigo mesmo.

Chutei minhas botas rapidamente e retirei minha camisa, para mergulhar de volta em seu corpo. Puxei levemente o tecido se seus quadris deixando-o de lado. Não estava disposto a ter que esperar mais. Eu estava pronto para me deliciar em seu corpo. Meus lábios colidiram ferozmente aos dela.

Suas pequenas mãos ansiosas retiraram minha calça, afastando-a de meus quadris. Quando eu estava completamente nu a sua frente eu parei, pairando sobre seu corpo. "Como eu poderei descobrir a razão para que você me queira? Como eu saberei que você não está fazendo isso para simplesmente encontrar uma maneira de fugir daqui?" Eu perguntei, a minha sobrancelha erguida enquanto jogava um sorriso no canto de minha boca.

Ela abriu a boca para criticar, mas desistiu rapidamente. "Eu quero ficar com você, simplesmente pela sua companhia. Eu quero você." Ela sussurrou.

"Diga isso de novo." Ordenei.

"Por quê?" Perguntou ela, elevando o nariz em sua raiva.

"Eu quero que o mundo inteiro saiba disso." Disse-lhe com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Eu quero que você grite essas palavras."

"Meu senhor, eu -" Ela começou, mas rapidamente cortei suas poucas palavras com meus lábios ansiosos colidindo contra os dela novamente. Eu a beijei com força, torcendo as mãos em seus cabelos.

"Grite!" Mandei ao seu ouvido.

"Eu quero você." Ela sibilou, seu rosto vermelho.

"Mais alto." Disse, meus olhos direto aos dela.

"_Eu quero você_!" Ela gemeu alto. Sorri para o meu sucesso. Sem outras palavras cai em seu profundo _sexo _molhado. Ela gritou, com a cabeça jogada para trás.

"Você não é virgem. É bem menos dama do que pensei." Sussurrei ao seu ouvido. Ela se pressionou contra o meu corpo, as mãos segurando meus firmemente meus ombros.

"Meu senhor, você não é alguém na posição de julgar." Ela disse em um tom arquejante, mas ainda altivo. Silenciei-a com uma forte investida. Suas pernas recobertas circundaram em torno de _mim_, nos mantendo ligados.

Eu comecei a me movimentar dentro dela num ritmo lento. Enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos, beijando-a devagar, saboreando seu gosto. Seu corpo arqueou para fora da cama, seus quadris roçando contra os meus.

Enterrei-me em seu corpo rudemente, possuindo-a de um jeito não nobre. Seu corpo era pálido quente e eu me sentia como se eu estivesse sendo lançado em chamas. O corpo dela tremia abaixo de mim enquanto eu a invadia.

"Você gosta disso, meu anjo irritadinho?" Eu brinquei em seu ouvido. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas calei-a com um uma investida.

Eu assisti com grande prazer quando seus olhos rolaram em suas órbitas. Ela gritou "Sim, oh, por favor, meu senhor!" Suas pernas tremiam enquanto seus músculos se contraiam. Seu corpo explodia com violência ao _meu_ redor.

Me liberei dentro dela com um gemido alto. Eu não consegui pensar por um momento. Meu coração tremulava alto no meu peito.

Rolei de lado e puxei para perto do meu peito. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos por um momento, respirando fundo. Seu cheiro era tão familiar e doce.

"Você arruinou o meu vestido favorito." ela se queixou fracamente.

"Foram somente as fitas, eu irei lhe comprar umas novas. Além disso, eu gosto mais do vestido azul com as rosas negras." Sussurrei. "Você também fez sua parte muito bem." Sorri para ela, acariciando a lateral do seu rosto.

"Eu queria que você pudesse simplesmente dizer a tripulação que eu sou sua mulher. Eu odeio esses jogos." Ela suspirou profundamente, sua minúscula mão de rastejando em meu peito.

"Você sabe que eu não posso. Este é um grupo novo e você conhece o meu pai. Devemos manter nossa reputação." Sussurrei num tom apressado.

"Como está o capitão?" Ela perguntou distraidamente, os dedos de agora traçando meus quadris.

"Ele está bem. Ele está em terra firme com a mamãe agora." Eu sorri ao lembrar-me de minha família.

"Sabe, eles estavam sendo brutos comigo esta noite. E se eles me tocassem?" Ela protestou, com lábio inferior ligeiramente saliente.

"Então eu teria arrancado a cabeça de seus ombros. Isto é, se você não os apunhalassem no peito com _meu_ punhal. Ele é um presente sabia. O que a Duquesa de Canterbury iria pensar se soubesse que minha esposa está usando-o contra mim?" brinquei.

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Você não deveria ter me irritado tanto. Além do mais, e se eles estivessem nos olhando? Eu sei que eles nos ouviram. Eu _tenho_ que ser convincente." Ela apontou seu rosto em direção à porta, olhando-me.

"Se eles estavam nos observando tudo o que eles puderam ver foi o seu belo corpo." Eu acarinhei seu pescoço, beijando-o levemente. "Se bem que sua atuação está melhorando muito, devo acrescentar."

"Eu odeio estes jogos." Ela repetiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"No fundo eu acho que você gosta deles. Bem, em um mês eu vou lhe reivindicar como minha esposa, e então podemos nos casar novamente e não vamos mais ter que fazer isso. Pelo menos por enquanto. E, bem acho que podemos ter outra lua de mel." Eu disse, traçando os meus dedos ao longo do seu braço.

Ela virou seu rosto para mim, e seus olhos suavizaram-se então mordeu o lábio. "Outra lua de mel? Onde?"

"Onde a _minha senhora_ quiser." ronronei.


End file.
